Fall Into Me
by Moluvsnumber17
Summary: Sam goes with Sookie to Jason's wedding. *Sequel to Been Here All Along*


**Fall Into Me**

**Description- Sam goes with Sookie to Jason's wedding. *Sequel to **_**Been Here All Along**_**.* **

**Timeline- Post **_**Deadlocked**_** and my story **_**Been Here All Along.**_

**A/N- An idea I came up with after reading**_** Deadlocked**_**. I thought since Sookie went with Sam to his brother's wedding, it would be fitting if he went with her to her brother's wedding. However, I am making this a sequel to my story about the Merlotte wedding instead of Charlene Harris'. A few people had asked for a sequel, so here it is! I am still including events from the books through**_** Deadlocked**_**, just not the short story **_**Small Town Wedding**_** (though it was good, too).**

**Also, I should warn you, this is not an Eric-friendly story. So don't be all pissed if you love Eric. This is a SAM STORY. I'm trying to show some love to a much neglected character...who may just surprise us by getting the girl in Dead Ever After. :)**

**Disclaimer- All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. The lyrics are from the song Fall Into Me by Brantley Gilbert.**

* * *

I adjusted the flowers sticking out of the glass Mason jar that swung from the knee high dark metallic stake in the ground.

I surveyed the other jars dotting the ends of every row of chairs on my lawn. Michelle had wanted simple, homey, and nothing said home to me like wild flowers. I'd gotten the jars from a box Gran had kept in the attic for the few occasions she decided to can her own vegetables. The white folding chairs and tables had come from the town hall and the wooden arch had been my brother's own creation. He'd painted the thing white and we'd covered it with the same wild flowers I'd placed in the jars.

It was simple, but beautiful.

I was actually looking forward to today, which was more than I could say for the last time my brother got married. I'd known his betrothal to Crystal had been a mistake from day one, but unlike the were-panther, Michelle was, in my opinion, perfect for my brother.

At least one of us had found happiness.

I hadn't spoken to Eric, my _now ex_-vampire-boyfriend, since he'd left for Oklahoma over a month ago. I still felt a pang when I thought of him, when I thought of the last conversation we'd had. Both of us had known it was coming. Since the night of the Were fight that had left two people dead.

I shuddered, thinking about that awful night. Jannalynn Hopper, Alcide's pack enforcer and Sam's girlfriend, had framed Eric for murder and tried to kill me. Mustafa, Eric's daytime guy and Were, had discovered her plan. Once the pack knew what she'd done, they arranged a fight to the death between Jannalynn and Mustafa, who was hell-bent on revenge. Eric, Sam and I had all been invited to attend since she'd wronged us as well.

Mustafa managed to behead Jannalynn, but not before she had decided to turn on Alcide with her sword. She'd missed and hit Sam instead. He'd almost died. Actually, he had died. I'd felt his heart stop beating. As luck, and possibly fate, would have it, I had the cluviel dor, an ancient Fae artifact, in my pocket and was able to use it to save him.

Eric had left amidst all of this and hadn't called or stopped by for nearly a week afterwards. Not that I'd made much of an effort to talk to him either. I was angry with him, he was angry with me. He'd expected me to use the cluviel dor to keep him from having to marry the queen of Oklahoma. I'd expected him to fight to stay with me. Both of us were disappointed.

After that, we had continued to drift apart. We barely saw each other and when we did, it was almost like we were strangers. So when he came to break the news to me, to tell me he was leaving, I wasn't surprised. It was a painful conversation and I'd declined his offer to have sex one last time.

I took a breath and did a final survey of my surroundings, trying to block out all memories of that night. I didn't need Eric's betrayal ruining my mood. Today I would be happy for my brother and his soon-to-be wife.

Satisfied with the décor, I headed back inside my house to finish up the food. Since the wedding was in the early afternoon, I had decided to serve chicken salad sandwiches, chips and dip, fruit, and a tray of assorted cheeses. And cake of course. Jason and Michelle had both wanted to keep it small, only family and a few friends, so the food wouldn't take long to prepare. I had already mixed up the chicken salad. Now I just had to get the fruit and cheese cut, and get everything plated. I had also made sweet tea and lemonade and Sam was bringing the alcohol.

I felt a smile on my face as I thought about my best friend, who also happened to be my honorary date to the wedding. I recalled our conversation in my mind.

"_You're asking me to be your date to Jason's wedding?" Sam asked, a little skeptically._

"_Well, it's only fair. I went with you to your brother's wedding." _

_A few months before, Sam's brother Craig had gotten married in their home town in Texas. Sam had asked me if I would go with him and even though he had been dating Jannalynn, he hadn't wanted to take her. I imagine he was even more glad he hadn't taken her now. The wedding had been a beautiful one and I had, by chance, ended up a bridesmaid. It was a memory I would always treasure._

_I could have gone to my brother's wedding alone. After all, there wouldn't be that many people there, but I enjoyed Sam's company and right now, we both needed a pick-me-up after our most recent relationships._

_Sam smiled. "I'll have to check my schedule, and consult with my partner."_

_For my birthday, Sam had signed a third of Merlotte's over to me. I had loaned him some money for the business in the past and he'd claimed I was already part owner; he'd just made it official. Still, it had been one of the best presents I'd ever gotten and thinking about it always brought a smile to my face._

"_She is kind of a bitch, I've heard."_

_Sam shook his head in disagreement. "Nah, she's pretty great. I'm a lucky guy."_

I had gotten about half of the fruit chopped when my brother came through the kitchen door.

"Hey Sook."

"Hey. What are you doing here this early? I thought you and Michelle were taking pictures before the wedding."

"We are. But I wanted to come by and check on you. See how everything's going."

"Everything's good. Michelle's mom and aunt came by to help decorate this morning. They had to run get their clothes, but they should be back soon. Sam's supposed to be here with the drinks around noon."

"Thank you so much for doing all this, sis. I know we already kinda went through this once, but…" He broke off, looking at me a little sheepishly. I knew he was thinking about his last wedding and what I'd had to promise.

"But this time there's no strange rituals and I don't have to promise to be responsible for you?"

"Exactly," he smiled, a bit more relaxed.

"Well," I said, "Even with no official promises, you had better take care of Michelle, or I might break something of yours this time."

"You don't have to worry about that. This time is different."

"Oh yeah?"

Jason nodded. "It's just… she gets me, Sook. She knows everything about me and she doesn't judge me or try to change me. She loves me for who I am, not just how I look. And she doesn't wanna marry me just to reproduce."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah," he said, "I do."

I smiled at my brother. "Good. Because I know she loves you. And so do I."

"Aww, Sook." Jason hugged me for a good long minute. "I'm sorry about Eric," he said, unexpectedly. Jason, like many others I knew, were not fond of my ex vampire lover. "Are you still holding up okay?"

"Thanks. And yes, I'm fine," I told him, resuming chopping the apples on my counter.

"Well, I wouldn't dwell on it too much. If he was too stupid to realize what a great girl he had, then he didn't deserve you. And I know you, sis. You'll find another guy, a better guy. Hey, I bet there's one just waiting for you to find him right now."

A car pulled up outside and Jason walked over to the window to look out. He laughed.

"What's so funny? Who is it?"

Jason glanced down at his watch and then back at me, still smiling. "Twelve o'clock on the dot," he said.

* * *

My brother helped Sam carry the kegs and bottles into the kitchen before he left. He still hadn't told me what was so hilarious about Sam's arrival, but I suspected it had something to do with his comments on me finding a "better" guy.

Jason wouldn't be the first person to question the nature of my relationship with my boss…partner… Jannalynn had, of course, thought we were more than friends and several of _my_ friends had made little comments here and there. Even Bill Compton, my vampire neighbor, and ex-boyfriend, had made implications about my feelings for Sam. I was getting a little tired of having to defend our relationship so I had opted to let people think whatever they wanted. Sam and I were friends, and that was all. Even if we were the only two who believed it.

I had to admit, sometimes I still wondered about Sam's feelings for me. After his sister had told me he was in love with me, I had been on the lookout for signs. But Sam had continued to act the same around me as he always had and from what little I could pick from his brain, he wasn't thinking romantic thoughts about me.

Soon after Jason left, Michelle's aunt Joyce arrived. She helped me finish up with the food while Sam got the drinks ready for serving. When everything was ready, I headed upstairs to change. I was one of two bridesmaids in the wedding. Michelle's cousin was the other. Our dresses were pale pink and strapless. They blended well with the springy theme of the wedding.

I applied some eye makeup and a little touch of blush and pulled my hair back into a twisted bun. I picked out a pair of pearl earrings that had belonged to Gran to wear. After giving myself a once over in the mirror, liking what I saw, I slipped on my shoes and went back downstairs.

"Pay them no mind," Joyce was saying. "Some people are just old fashioned, stuck in their ways. You do whatever feels right to you. Are you seeing anyone?"

I walked into the kitchen where Joyce and Sam were standing with another woman in her sixties.

"No, ma'am," Sam replied.

"Well, that's just a crying shame. You're simply too handsome to be single. Isn't he Helen?"

'Helen' nodded in agreement and I saw Sam's cheeks redden a tad and I laughed quietly to myself.

"I have the perfect girl we can set you up with. Her name's Brenda and she is such a doll. Sweet as apple pie. And pretty too."

"That's real nice of you, ma'am, but…"

"No buts," Joyce said. "Though, yours is a nice one."

Sam blushed again and I decided I'd help him out.

"Hey," I called and walked on into the room.

"There you are, dear," Joyce said. "You look absolutely lovely."

I smiled at her and at Sam, who was sending me a silent 'thank you' over her shoulder. If he knew what all they were _thinking_, he'd be as red as a beet for sure. He took that opportunity to bolt from the room. My gaze followed him and I caught myself thinking that Joyce was right about his butt. And I'd seen it sans pants. I shook myself and realized those were not appropriate thoughts to be having.

"Have you met Helen?" Joyce asked.

* * *

There were less than fifty people total at the wedding. Jason's best friend, Hoyt and Michelle's brother were the groomsmen. Michelle looked simply beautiful in her long white gown and I shed some tears of my own during the vows. I was surprised when Jason had told me they had written their own vows, and even more surprised at how grown up and wonderful his had been. My brother was finally becoming a man, and I couldn't have been more proud.

After the ceremony, they cut the cake and the guests all helped themselves to the food. They'd hooked Hoyt's old speaker system up with a drop cord and one of the women was put in charge of playing the music.

I sat at one of the tables we'd set up off to the side of the crowd and watched everyone. Couples took to the make-shift dance floor and I couldn't help but feel a stab of hurt watching them smile and kiss each other. I had told myself I wouldn't think about Eric, but I couldn't help it.

Ever since the day Bill Compton had walked into my life, everything had gotten complicated. I'd never known how oblivious most humans really were to the goings on of the supernatural. My whole world had been turned upside down and all of my experiences, good and bad, had changed me. Sometimes I felt like I barely recognized myself anymore.

I'd put so much effort into making things works with Eric, done things I never would have imagined myself capable of for him, and now he was gone. He had left without even trying to fight for me. That made two vampires who had broken my heart.

"You alright?" Sam asked as he took a seat next to me.

I nodded though only halfheartedly. I had let myself think about Eric too much and it had put a serious damper on my previously good mood. "Just thinking about my mess of a life."

"Your life isn't a mess, Sookie."

"I know," I sighed. "But it feels like it sometimes."

"I think we all feel like that from time to time. We just can't let it get us down."

"How do you do it?" I asked. "After everything Jannalynn did, and after what happened to her… how are you holding it together so easily?"

"It's not easy," Sam said. "I try not to think about it too much, but sometimes..." He looked off, past the crowd of people and into the darkness of the surrounding woods. "It hurt, what she did to me. What she tried to do to you. I'd never been betrayed like that before. And despite all of that… knowing she's dead… that hurts too. I know that you never knew the Jannalynn I did. Or the one I thought I knew. Sometimes she could be kind, caring."

I still couldn't fathom a world in which Jannalynn could be kind _or_ caring, but I nodded anyway, for Sam's benefit.

"She used me. But a part of me still cares that she's gone." He shifted his gaze to me. "Is that what it's like for you?"

_Was_ that what it was like for me? In a way, yes. Eric hadn't tried to kill my friends, but he'd manipulated me several times. I knew that he could be caring and I knew he could just as quickly be cruel. Since I'd broken our bond, I had known, on some level, I would lose him. I'd felt him slipping away with each passing day. But that hadn't made it any easier.

I had even offered him a way out, running away with me, but he'd rejected that idea, claiming it was too dangerous. If he had loved me, truly loved me, I knew in my heart that he would have stayed… found some way around his arranged marriage. But his pride had gotten in the way and my suspicions that Eric loved being a vampire, having power, more than he loved me had been confirmed. But a part of me still longed for him, still loved him. I wondered if that feeling would fade as it had done with Bill.

"Do you think it will get better?" I asked.

Sam nodded. "I think it already has."

"Is that so?"

"I've seen you smile at least twelve times today. That's up from seven yesterday."

I felt the corners of my lips twitch.

"Make that thirteen."

I full on smiled at him then.

"Listen to us. Sitting here feeling sorry for ourselves," Sam said, slapping both of his knees. "This is a wedding. We should be celebrating."

"You're right," I said. "No point in wallowing in the past."

"I have a solution." Sam rose from his chair and held out his hand to me. "May I have this dance?"

"Dancing? That's your solution?" I asked.

Sam nodded. I wasn't sure dancing could help solve all of our problems, but I took his hand and followed him to the middle of the crowd. All around us people were dancing and laughing and their moods were contagious. Soon I found myself swinging and swaying to the music. Michelle had everyone doing a line dance and we all laughed out loud when Hoyt tripped over his own feet and face-planted. I honestly couldn't remember having this much fun in what seemed like ages.

Eventually the song ended and a new, slower song began. I thought for a moment that we would sit this one out when Sam reached a hand out to me in invitation. I accepted it readily and let him pull me in closer.

I saw Tara out of the corner of my eye as she tugged JB from his seat. I held back a laugh when I heard her tell him he'd better not even act like he didn't know how to dance. The memory of seeing JB flashing his goods to the women at Hooligans popped into my head. Now that the night club's proprietors had…left town…I had to wonder if JB had decided to continue his side job as an exotic dancer elsewhere.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked.

My gaze shifted back to him. "Male strippers," I replied, a smile playing on my lips.

Sam raised an eyebrow in question, looking amused. "Well alright then."

We moved to the slow rhythm of the song, one of his hands on my hip, the other holding my hand.

_A whisper away from changing everything__  
__But is it safe to say__  
__Such dangerous things_

_When your hands are trembling__  
__Girl, I'm weak in the knees__  
__It's times like these when silence means everything__  
__More than anything__  
_

_So fall when you're ready, baby__  
__Let our kiss count the moments and hearts set the pace__  
__I'll be your love song and I'll love you right off your feet__  
__Until you fall into me__  
_

Over Sam's shoulder I watched my brother and his new bride. They were dancing close and looking at each other like they were the only two in the room. I still believed in love like that. And I still believed that one day I would have it.

For the first time in weeks, I felt my chest lighten. Sam was right. I was already starting to heal. And it felt good.

I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, listening to the music and letting everything else fade away.

_Love ain't a race__  
__There's no finish line__  
__And I love a chase__  
__But don't leave me behind__  
_

_'Cause girl we're both gambling__  
__But I'm playing for keeps__  
__It's time like these__  
__When patience means everything__  
__More than anything_

"Someday you and I are going to live happily ever after, _cher_."

I pulled back, surprised at his words, before I realized he'd probably not meant _us_ together. A brief image of Sam's sister Mindy popped into my mind. What was it she'd said? Something about love having been there all along. Could that possibly be true? Could true love be staring you in the face and you not even know it?

I found myself looking into Sam's eyes and seeing only affection. "You and I?" I asked.

Sam nodded and then caught my meaning. It was dark, but I was almost sure he was blushing. "I didn't mean it like that." He paused, looking thoughtful. "But that wouldn't be so bad, would it?"

I smiled at him. "No, it wouldn't."

No, it wouldn't be bad, not at all. In fact, I was surprised at just how appealing the idea sounded. I had tried not to give too much thought to Sam and me ever being more than friends. He was… had been my boss, after all. And he had become so much more than that. He was my business partner, my best friend, the one person I could always count on. The last thing I wanted was to ruin that by dating him.

We'd gone on a single date a few years back, but that had been around the time Bill had entered my world and my curiosity about vampires had outweighed my common sense. Since then he'd kissed me twice; I could still recall both vividly. But there had still been Bill, Eric and, albeit briefly, Quinn. Always someone in the way, as Sam had stated.

Now; however, there was no one in the way… except me.

_And I'll fall for you every day__  
__I'll cherish the moments that time can't erase__  
__We'll be the love song__  
__I promise you we're gonna sing__  
__Girl when you fall into me_Sam was still holding me close and I could feel the air growing thick around us as our eyes stayed glued to each other's. This seemed oddly familiar. I tried looking into his mind, an act always made easier by touching, but he had it completely blocked off to me. He hadn't closed his thoughts to me in quite some time and I wondered what exactly he didn't want me to see.

Though I couldn't pick it from his brain, I knew he wanted to kiss me, but I also knew he wouldn't unless I gave him the go ahead. And despite my better judgment, I wanted to. But, I thought, did I only want this now because I was still upset about Eric? And did he only want this because of Jannalynn? There had always been something between us, but was now really the best time to think about exploring it?

Somewhere, the little voice in my mind was posing the question, _what the hell are you thinking?_ _There are people watching. This isn't Texas. Half of Bon Temps will know tomorrow. _I thought of what Jason had said earlier, about what so many others had said. Could they really have seen what I couldn't?

_C'mon baby fall into me__  
__I'm waiting__  
__Fall into me__  
__Fall into me__  
__Fall into me_

I felt the heat radiating from his body; saw the fire burning in his eyes. My knees felt weaker all of the sudden and my heart beat had accelerated. Was this what I really wanted? Yes, it was. But what would the repercussions be if I gave into it? I had instinctively leaned forward and could feel his warm breath on my lips.

The overly nasal voice of Michelle's mother made me jump, almost like I'd been caught with my hand in the cookie jar. "Can we get the bride up here?"

I pulled back, the spell broken. Surprisingly, Sam began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, unable to keep the smile from my face. His humor was catching.

"I believe it's time for you to catch yet another bouquet." The familiarity of the situation was not lost on me. It had been at Craig's wedding that I had been pulled from our dance to partake in the 'tossing of the bouquet' ritual and the same seemed to be happening here.

"Not a chance. I already have one bunch of wilted flowers adorning my dresser, reminding me that I still haven't found someone who wants to marry me." An image of a blonde Viking popped into my head but I quickly pushed it out.

"You actually kept that thing?"

"Of course I did. Deidra was pretty adamant about it." I recalled the younger woman insisting I keep the flowers until my own wedding day and using one of them in my own bouquet for good luck. And I needed all the luck I could get.

Michelle was standing with her mother, who had called for all single women. A small group came forward and after some coercing, I joined them. I didn't catch the bouquet this time, which was fine by me.

* * *

An hour or so later the crowd began to clear out. Jason and Michelle had been the first to leave in Jason's truck, cans dragging behind them. They were headed to New Orleans for their honeymoon. They would only drive part of the way tonight. No one wanted to spend their wedding night on the road.

Sam stayed, along with Michelle's mother and father and a few of her other family members to help clean up. The ladies were working in the kitchen, washing dishes and putting leftover food in to-go plates for everyone to take home, whilst the men were outside loading the folding chairs and tables into Michelle's dad, Lawrence's truck. He was carrying them back to the town hall in the morning.

I was taking the flowers from the mason jars and putting the jars into boxes so I could carry them back to the attic.

"What do you want to do about the arch?" Sam asked, walking up beside me.

"I think I'll leave it for now," I said. "Jason made it, so I'll ask him when he gets back."

"Okay. I think we're about finished up here."

He folded up the remaining chairs while I packed up the last of the jars. The silence between us wasn't awkward, as I thought it might be after what had almost happened earlier.

Finally he said, "I don't think I ever told you how beautiful you look tonight."

"Thanks. You're looking pretty good yourself."

"I always look good," he replied, picking up two armfuls of folding chairs.

I smiled and shook my head as he carried the chairs towards Lawrence's truck. I carried my box of jars into the house and sat them on the counter. Joyce was beside me instantly.

"This was such a lovely wedding," she said. "You did an amazing job with everything."

I thanked her and then listened as she told me all about her first wedding and how it compared to this one. "You never forget your first wedding," she said.

"Joyce," Michelle's mother scolded. "Most of us only have one." But she was laughing.

"Well, you know me. Never satisfied."

We were all laughing when Lawrence came in and told us they were ready to head out. I helped carry food to the cars and waved goodbye as the last of the wedding guests departed. Only one vehicle was still parked in my driveway, other than my own.

He was leaning against the kitchen counter. "Another wedding down."

"And we didn't even have to fight off any vampires this time."

"Always a plus."

At Craig's wedding, a vampire had shown up and tried to kill me. Sam and his mother had shifted into leopards and fought him off. Though I thought I'd made a mess of the wedding, Craig and Deidra both had assured me that was not so. One benefit of not being with Eric anymore was that maybe people, human or otherwise, would stop trying to kill me on a somewhat daily basis.

"I guess I should get going," Sam said. "You look like you're ready for bed."

"Thank you for all of your help. And thanks for being my date."

He grinned. "That's what friends are for, right?"

I smiled in return and followed him to the door. "What do you have planned tomorrow?" Since today was Saturday, I knew the bar would be closed.

"Not a thing. Why?"

"I was thinking of getting out, doing something fun. I feel like I've been moping around my house for long enough."

"That sounds like an excellent idea."

"So it's a date?"

"It's a date."

* * *

I watched Sam's truck pull out of the yard before climbing the stairs to my room. I _was_ tired and after changing into my pjs and brushing my teeth, I climbed into bed.

I thought about Jason and Michelle. They had probably made it to the hotel they were spending the night in. In the morning they would be heading to New Orleans. My brother had looked the happiest I had seen him in years tonight, and that made _me_ feel good too. I hoped he and Michelle would make it. They were so good together. She was so good for him. I remembered what he'd said about her; how she accepted him for who he is, how she didn't want to change him.

Maybe that was what _I_ needed; someone to love me unconditionally no matter what, someone who loved me for all of my flaws, someone I could trust, someone I could talk to about anything.

But I already had that, didn't I?

Maybe for the first time, I was starting to see what everyone else saw. I had always known Sam was a good guy. The best. And there was no denying that there was something between us. Even if it was the tiniest of a spark, it was there. Maybe, my sleepy brain thought, all of the years of our friendship had been leading to something more. And maybe the other relationships I'd been in had helped me to grow, helped me to realize that what I wanted was right in front of my face.

Maybe, just maybe, Mindy was right.

I thought back to our dance earlier in the night. I had wanted to kiss him and he had wanted to kiss me. But we hadn't. And that was a good thing. I didn't think either of us were ready for another relationship just yet. Yes, I was starting to heal, but I wasn't quite there. And Sam _had_ admitted to still missing Jannalynn. No, we weren't ready.

But, I wondered, would there come a day when we _were_ ready? What would we do then? I wasn't sure, but something, some voice in the back of my mind, told me that if and when that day came, it wouldn't take much for us to transition from friends to more. It could be wonderful, I realized. After all, what could be better than falling in love with your best friend?

I let that thought comfort me as I fell asleep.

_A whisper away from changing everything_

THE END


End file.
